


Is This Really Happening?

by ExpertNewbs



Series: The Chloe Chronicles [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, almost overdose, tags will increase as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait finds some as bat-shit crazy as she is and she can respect that. She can even fall for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Badass... yay or nay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Cait so hopefully this is okay....

Cait couldn't be more confused. This woman, Chloe, had barged into the Combat Zone, killed all of her audience, then whisked her away from Tommy and her job. Well, what really confused her was how Chloe did it all looking the way she did. Long, black hair had been pinned up in a bun and makeup was put on perfectly. None of it made sense to her, how someone so prissy looking could kill that many raiders only using one stimpack. 

But what really fuckin' confused her was the fact that Chloe just gave her the keys to her house in Diamond City. Oh, and Cait can't forget the casual "the caps are in that footlocker over there. Go ahead, use what you want," she might as well have said "here you go Cait, money for more fuckin' psycho! Go overdose, please!" Oh course the sole survivor of Vault 111 would never do that... But still.

"Hey crazy Irish lady who is currently crashing in my bed!"

"What the fuck do ya want?"

"I have a question."

"Well what the hell is it?"

"Am I a badass?"

Cait chocked on her beer, she tried not to spit it all over Chloe's bed. Was she a badass? How was Cait even supposed to answer that question?

"You'd be a lot more badass if you would take yer clothes off."

The fuck did she just say? Whatever had come out of her mouth would never, ever be what she intended... Not this early into their "friendship" anyway. There would be plenty of time later (assuming she doesn't get killed by the ex-vault dweller) to try and get a threesome with that reporter, Piper.

She wasn't a pussy or anything, no, she just didn't want to ruin free drinks and drugs. There wasn't anything else going on here... Right?

A chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts. "Well I doubt I'll be walking around the Commonwealth without me clothes on, but maybe if you're a good girl I show a little more skin around the house."

Cait swore her jaw almost hit the ground. She wasn't used to people playing along with her thirsty comments. Most people just awkwardly played it off and laughed, trying to ignore the predatory gaze that came along with Cait's running commentary. She found that this was a very pleasant surprise. 

"Oh really? Maybe you could convince Piper to join?"

Chloe snorted with laughter as she doubled over. "Piper? She wouldn't touch you with a three and a half foot pole. I could ask Hancock though...." She trailed off, waggling her eyebrow for extra effect.

Cait sat up on the bed and looked at the other girl seriously. "You want to know how you can be more badass?"

Chloe's face (now devoid of makeup) lit up like a candle. "Teach me in your ways," she screeched like she was a Child of Atom. 

"Get a haircut, yer mop top makes me cringe."

A giggle came from the vault dweller followed by a blush because of the giggle. "Who would I be if I didn't heed the advice of my badass Irish bed-hogger?"

Cait huffed, "I never said ya couldn't share the bed."

"I might have to take you up on that offer."

As Chloe walked away Cait dropped her beer bottle, glass and alcohol scattered across the floor. She could really, really, get used to this banter. She could get used to this life.


	2. Any More Badass Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to take Cait up on her advice about how to become more badass and receives a lack-luster response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... So sorry if this is really short or lacking. I'm hella nervous for something but I wanted to update. Here's for hoping I don't freeze up when I try to talk to my teacher about my parents tomorrow!

Chloe enjoyed Cait very much. Well... She enjoyed teasing her. It was a breath of fresh air that someone seemed to take the fact she wasn't all that feminine in stride instead of staring at her in awe. She did wear a Minutemen outfit, which in her time would be pretty much the equivalent of cross dressing, but this isn't her world.

Anyway, she had decided to get a haircut. Call her crazy, but Chloe liked to believe that under all of the drugs and bloody skin (oh, and alcohol) was a relatively smart and hopefully sensitive woman. Or she just wanted a reaction and would do almost anything for one. Take your pick, both are pretty admirable if you asked her.

Chloe now just had to talk with John and figure out how to deal with her hair. She did have an ulterior motive for cutting it, Nate always loved her hair and she had decided that anything that reminded her of him had to go. She needed a clean slate. 

"What about an undercut? With, like, a pony tail."

John nodded, an amused smile on his face. "You're really adjusting the Commonwealth, aren't you?"

"Yup. Adaption is my specialty."

"One Scavver Special coming up."  
•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Chloe touched the underside of her head softly. She had never had hair shorter than her shoulders. The wind chilled her now exposed neck. She imagined the look on Cait's face as she walked to Home Plate.

Chloe had to admit that she had taken quite the liking to the fiery Irish woman. She had become even more fond of having someone who could take the heat of her teasing. As much as she loved Piper like a little sister, certain things set that girl into a stuttering mess. Sometimes it was funny, sometimes she wondered if she would have to call a doctor if the journalist couldn't get her awkward under control. 

As soon as she opened to door Chloe was greeted with a "Holy shit," from Cait.

"Hello to you Cait."

"Snippy are we? And here I though ya wanted to snuggle with yer new hair and everything."

"So weird," Chloe mumbled under her breath as she pushed past the red head to try and find Dogmeat. 

"Ya looking for the mutt?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, where is he?"

"Piper and her sister took 'em."

Lucky I trust you two, the vault dweller thought, or you would be in some deep shit for taking my dog. Nat probably just wanted a play mate who wasn't trying to sniff out the latest story.

"Shite," it was muttered under a labored breath but Chloe still caught it. "I gotta do something." With that Cait hurried out of the house. 

Chloe sighed. She hadn't gotten the reaction she had wanted, but she definitely felt a lot more badass. She did, however, have a suspicion that Cait was going to go take a hit of Psycho and just felt embarrassed to do so in front of her new landlord of sorts. She decided to give it an hour or two, till about when it should be getting dark, before she went out to look for the other woman.


	3. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cait finds a reason to cling to her anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've brought the story back! I remembered it was a thing! Woo hoo!

Cait knew that she was being stupid. It would truly take an idiot to not see the needle marks on Chloe's arms. She had nothin' to be embarrassed about 'cause it was obvious that Chloe did just as much as she did. 

Psycho was her demon but it seemed Chloe's was Jet. Cait thought it was because it helped her feel like she had done more to save her family. It slows down time, makes it seem like she was doin' a lot more than she was.

There were obviously Psycho marks on her partner's arms too. That was harder to explain. Cait knew what some one fucked up on Psycho looked like and that wasn't Chloe... at least when she had rescued her from The Combat Zone. She hadn't seen her, in combat or otherwise, ever look like she was using it.

There were, of course, those times where she noticed Chloe at the chems station mixing the two but she quietly ignored it. They were close enough, she reasoned, even though it was complete bullshit. They were plenty close enough, Cait just didn't want to deal with it.

But dammit did she wish that she would've stayed at Home Plate. After jabbing the needle of her the last Psycho she could afford from their last commissioned adventure she didn't feel the normal muted rage the drug normally caused. Instead she felt dizzy. This was how she was gonna fuckin' go out- on some dirty ass street corner in Diamond fuckin' city. 

Her vision was really starting to blur from her apparent overdose. She knew, dammit she knew she shouldn't have taken almost ten of them today. They weren't even hers, they were Chloe's. She found them under her bed and decided to save her the fix. Fuckin' idiotic piece of shit idea is what that was.

Cait felt bad in retrospect. She had taken the trust of a woman who was caring for her for free and splitting all of the money she got from jobs and crushed it. She had stolen from her, taken somethin' she had to be addicted to and blew it only to fuckin' overdose.

She took a deep breath and accepted her fate as her vision slowly started fading. It's been nice, she thought, go fuck Piper for me.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Chloe was getting worried. Cait had been longer than she should've been if it were her first hit of the day. It should've been too, she had asked the merchants to keep an eye on Cait to see how much she was spending on chems. This break between missions it was almost all of it, asides from the money she sat aside to help pay for nourishments.

She was worried about the Irish woman but she had no room to talk. She popped mentats like no one's business just for the hell of it. She got jacked up on Psychojet at least once a day. She used Med-X as a painkiller to fend off nightmares at night. She was a bigger addict than Cait. 

With all things considered, she hadn't ever come close to an overdose. Perhaps she was more resilient than she thought but she didn't know what Cait was capable of. She didn't know how much Cait could handle and that scared her.

Stressed as all hell, Chloe reached under her bed into a cooler she had stashed there. She had intended to take a Jet to clear her head when she noticed the distinct lack of her Psycho. 

"Son of a bitch Cait," she cursed out loud. She had had around ten of those things for combat purposed (you keep tellin' yourself that, she heard Cait's voice in her head), and they were all gone. 

With a new found purpose Chloe grabbed a bottle of lightly eradiated water and an Addichol to (hopefully) help counteract anything that may have been happening and charged out the door. She knew they were both too far past Addichol actually helping them but it helped stop OD's normally. 

Chloe scoured the streets of The Great Green Jewel, not quite sure where she should be looking. Eventually, not fast enough for her tastes albeit, she found Cait all but passed out in an alley.

Her heart beating out of her chest, Chloe fell to her knees by Cait and pulled the woman against her. Cait coughed and let out a pathetic excuse for a breath.

"Hey... Hey Cait. Cait, honey you gotta stay with me." Chloe brushed red hair out of her friend's face. "I need you to drink some of this water, okay?"

She watched Cait open her mouth just enough to fit the top of the bottle in her mouth and helped give her sips of water. When she was convinced it was enough water she pulled the head of the bottle gently out of the Irish woman's mouth. She carefully inserted the Addichol into Cait's slightly opened mouth before reliving the content like you would with an inhaler or Jet.

Chloe laid her hand on the pale and exposed skin of Cait's chest, right above her breast, and felt the heart pounding there slowly return to normal. She moved some more of Cait's unruly hair from her face once again and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're gonna be okay Cait. You hear me? You stupid, stupid girl. Don't ever do that to mr again. Fuck Cait."

Chloe thought that Cait couldn't hear her and that she was just blubbering as her tears mixed with the sweat left behind by Cait's fever, that was until she felt fingers intertwine weakly yet desperately with hers that was sitting on the stomach of the woman who had just been saved. 

Chloe squeezed the hand now in hers and helped Cait up. It was needless to say that they did end up sharing the same bed after all, and Cait was getting clung to just as desperately as she was clinging to Chloe, clinging to her anchor.


End file.
